Undisclosed Desires
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: "Kamui could feel Fuuma behind him, and unable to stop the Dragon of Earth. He had once again, pinned him to a fallen support beam, with another pipe." Just another day with Kamui and Fuuma, or is it? Kamui is more worried about his wish then ever.


A/N: The song used is 'Undisclosed Desires' by Muse. I do not own the lyrics; I just played around with them and incorporated them into this story.

* * *

><p>Kamui could feel Fuuma behind him, and unable to stop the Dragon of Earth. He had once again, pinned him to a fallen support beam, with another pipe. None of the other Dragons of Heaven or Earth where around.<p>

Fuuma appeared before him a glint in his eyes, as he pressed himself on Kamui. Kamui turned his head away unable to deal with Fuuma being like this. Fuuma took his chin in his hands, a faint smirk playing on his lips. "I know you've suffered," Fuuma muttered, as he nuzzled Kamui's neck. Kamui's eyes widened. What the….

"But I don't want you to hide." Fuuma whispered into his skin. "It's cold and loveless, isn't it?" He said their eyes locking. Kamui could only stare. "Being Kamui and all is no fun. No one really cares for you; they care for the future is all. But I care Kamui, I care about you."

Kamui could only continue to stare at Fuuma. He always said the strangest things, but this by far was the strangest. "I won't let you be denied." Fuuma purred. "Just like Subaru, I can grant your inner most wish." He whispered harshly into Kamui's ear. "Fuuma… you know?" Kamui asked shakily. Although his lungs weren't pierced this time, Kamui was still having difficultly, since Fuuma was crushing them slightly with his body. Fuuma smirked with a 'heh'.

"Of course I do. I already told you." Fuuma said, his forehead touching Kamui's now. Kamui started to protest slightly, as Fuuma put a finger to Kamui's lips. "Soothing…" Fuuma drew out silencing Kamui. "I'll make you feel pure." Fuuma whispered in the lowest and possibly most seductive tone yet. "Trust me… you can be sure." Fuuma said, still low in tone with so much promise.

Kamui could feel his will giving away. He wanted so much to trust Fuuma again. He was willing to let Fuuma grant his inner most wish, his desire. Fro him to be normal again, at least that's what he thought it was anyway. He sensed movement and opened his closed eyes. The Dragons of Heaven lead by Sorata were coming. Fuuma was gone. That is until Kamui could hear his voice whispering:

"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart." Sorata and company got closer. Kamui felt a cold shiver run down his spine. "I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask." Kamui could practically feel Fuuma's hand tracing his jaw. "I wasn't to exorcise the demons from your past." Kamui could feel Sorta holding his shoulder, keeping him from drifting into unconsciousness. The pain came back in a fresh wave as the pipe was pulled from his hands, and his arms buzzed with a tingling sensation they had fallen asleep. Kamui fell forward, his mind letting him sleep to Fuuma's final whisper. "I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart."

"You okay Kamui?" Sorata asked the next morning over breakfast. Kamui gave a half-hearted nod. Arashi and Sorata shared a worried look. Yuzariha, however, appeared lifting the mood significantly with her upbeat mood.

"Good morning everyone!" She greeted, excited. "It something going on today that I missed?" Sorata joked, as he began to dish out food. She blushed a bit, before smiling wider. "Nope, it's just that Kamui's coming to school today!" She said proudly. They're expression dropped a bit.

"He always goes to school with you." Arashi said plainly. "Yeah, but it's still something to be excited about isn't it?" Yuzariha countered, not loosing an ounce of her excitement. Sorata giggled. "Is someone in love with Kamui?" He asked slyly as Kamui choked slightly on his breakfast. "I am not, I'm…" She paused, drifting from her speech as she though of Kusanagi.

"Well get a move on you two!" Sorata said pushing them forward. "You'll be late!" Yuzariha protested as she snatched a few things from the table for continued breakfast, as Kamui blushed, as he continued to nibble at his food.

"Well I'll see you late Kamui!" Yuzariha waved as she disappeared into her building for the day. Kamui gave a soft smile and a wave. He continued on only to have another cold shiver run up his body and a flash of Fuuma's face in his mind. He turned, and there was Fuuma.

Fuuma stopped a smirk on his face, as his sunglasses slid down his nose revealing his cold eyes. "You trick your lovers, that you're wicked and divine." Fuuma said coming closer as Kamui seemed rooted in place. He smirked and took Kamui's chin in his hands. "You may be a sinner," He said a glance over Kamui's shoulder at Keiichi, "but your innocence is mine." He whispered releasing Kamui's mouth. And with that he disappeared.

"You okay Kamui?" Keiichi asked, jogging up. Kamui blinked. "I'm fine." "Really? You kinda looked like you were staring into space." Keiichi remarked as the bell rang. "Come on Kamui we've got to run!" Keiichi said grabbing his arm and running to class. Kamui looked to the trees, and briefly thought he saw Subaru's long coat.

"N-N-No…" Kamui said silent tears down his cheeks. All of the Dragons of Heaven, and the Dragons of Earth perished. All that was left of them, no, in the world was him and Fuuma. And for a split second, Fuuma looked like his old self. When he proceeded to strangle him, Kamui knew it to be false.

"I have said before, only I can kill you." He started, casting aside his sword and disarming Kamui. He gave a malicious smirk. "So please me Kamui. Show me how it's done." Fuuma said tossing Kamui aside like a rag doll. Kamui didn't understand. Fuuma kicked the sand into his eyes, and his sword landed in his lap. "Show me how you'll hurt me to get Fuuma back." He taunted. With enraged tears Kamui charged him. Fuuma blocked him, and once again both of them were disarmed.

"Tease me, after all," Fuuma pinned him against the base of Tokyo Tower. "You are the one." He smiled faintly, and the dream turned to pitch-black darkness. Kamui was left with his dried tears, and the whispered words from earlier.

"I want to reconcile the violence in you heart; I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask; I wasn't to exorcise the demons from your past; I was to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart."

Kamui woke with a start, panting slightly. The dream had seemed all too real. And with Hinoto seeming out of sorts, and the other still worried over Subaru's disappearance; he wasn't planning on telling them of this horrific dream. Besides a dream was just a dream and that was all. He would leave the dreams of the future for Hinoto… for now.

"Again no escort?" Fuuma taunted. Kamui whipped around instantly sending a blast of spirit energy at Fuuma. Needless to say Fuuma dodged it with ease and closed the gap between them. His face gave a proud smirk. "Well done, well done I'm very proud of you." He said ready to grab Kamui's chin. Kamui smacked his hand away defiance in his eyes.

Fuuma continued to grin his condescending grin. "What's got you so wired up?" "Stop messing with me." Kamui said. Fuuma gave a smirk with a 'heh' following. "I couldn't do that, you're my favorite play thing Kamui." He grabbed Kamui's chin and gripped his lower jawbone threating to crush it, as he held Kamui in the air. "If you want me to stop, then please me. Show me how it's done." Fuuma said. Kamui's eyes narrowed. "That. Stop it." Kamui demanded. Fuuma's expression softened. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Fuuma denied. "You-" "Trust me, you are the one." Fuuma shushed him. Kamui managed to free himself.

"STOP IT! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" Kamui demanded loudly, stunning Fuuma into silence. "All this crap about reconciling violence, and masks, and exorcising demons from my heart, and the my desire, stop it!"

Fuuma pushed Kamui into a near by tree, and suspended his hands above his head, and licked his neck. "But it's the truth." Fuuma murmured caressing Kamui's neck with his tongue and lips. He banged Kamui's head hard enough to break skin for a trickle of blood.

"No! No it isn't!" Kamui hissed.

"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons from your past." Fuuma recited in the same low whisper that Kamui first heard the other day and once again in his dream "I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart." Fuuma said breathless, as he rubbed his face against Kamui's shirt right above his heart. Kamui could only stare. Fuuma locked his gaze with Kamui's. "It's the truth, because it's what I do. I grant people their wishes like Subaru's eye to be blinded." Fuuma said evenly. "Wish, undisclosed desire it's the same." He tightened his grip on Kamui's wrists and pinned Kamui closer. "And ,my undisclosed desire," He paused smirking, "or my 'wish', is to grant yours, because I know what you truly want, Kamui." Fuuma said, completely confident. His lips brushed against Kamui's neck once more…. And he was gone, leaving Kamui stunned.


End file.
